Fairy Tail High
by Bisca-chan
Summary: Gajeel and Juvia are the new students. Can they survive senior year?
1. New School

**Hey ya'll. This idea was stuck in my head for days and I had to write it. I also have ideas for many other Fairy Tail fan fictions. Gosh. I am obsessed. I will continue my other story also. Hope you enjoy this story and review.**

A blue haired girl and a boy with long black hair and piercing walked up to the school. They stood at the front looking at what was going to be their new school. After what felt like an hour the blue haired girl finally spoke.

"Juvia is very nervous." she told in a shaky voice to the guy next to her.

"Why would Juvia of the Sea be scared?" the boy next to her asked in a gruff voice in a tone that any other person besides Juvia would have not known if he cared or not.

"Because Juvia is depressing and always makes it rain when Juvia is sad. Juvia is afraid she wont make any friends." the blue haired girl said in a quiet voice while looking down.

"Hey, if they don't like anyone it is gonna be me. I mean you are just a sweet girl and I look like I should be apart of a gang or something." he told her with a smile on his face. "Besides if they are mean to you I wont hesitate to beat them up.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun. Do you really mean that? Oh and Juvia doesn't think your mean. She thinks you're a giant teddy bear." she told him while wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug.

He pushed her arms off of him and gave an evil smirk. "Of course I meant it. I couldn't let anyone beat up the person who is like a sister to me. Now lets go into this shitty place." Gajeel said while holding the door open and they went inside.

Inside it was like any other day. Gray and Natsu were arguing over Natsu's hair color being pink or red. Erza was breaking them up just as always. Levy was reading a book in an ancient language and Lucy was writing. Mira was smiling thinking about what she had planed. Loke was surrounded by girls as always. Cana was drinking "water" from her bottle. Alzack and Bisca were sitting in the back talking about guns and laughing quietly because Freed accidentally dropped his pencil next to Mira. Yup this was a normal day.

Just as Erza was about to punch Natsu and Gray for being so stupid, the door opened and their teacher Mr. Gildarts walked in with two teenagers none of the students recognized.

Seeing their teacher in the classroom the students stopped what they were doing and went to their assigned seats.

_Some things never change. _Gildarts thought to himself. "Okay we have to new students coming from Phantom High. Am I right?" he asked the two teenagers.

After they nodded their heads he continued. "I want you to treat them with respect and don't start fights." he told the class while glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"Why would I start a fight. It is always popsicle here." Natsu said.

"What did you say ash brain." Gray asked Natsu while getting up from his seat.

"Shut up both of you ." Erza told them with a death glare in her eyes.

Seeing the murderous look in her eyes they shut up and sat back in their seats.

"Juvia you may sit next to Mr. Fullbuster". Mr. Gildarts told her pointing at the black haired man that was fighting just a second ago.

"Gajeel you may sit next to Miss. McGarden." he told him while pointing at a seat next to a girl with blue hair like Juvia that was reading a book.

Juvia walked to the seat that was assigned to her. The black haired boy looked at her and smiled.

"You must be Juvia. I'm Gray." He stuck out his hand waiting.

Juvia who was daydreaming about Gray realized his hand was sticking out in front of him.

"Oh sorry Gray-sama." the blue haired girl said and grabbed his hand and shook it.

His hand was warm and soft. It was about 2 minutes when they finally let go. Juvia sat back in her seat. Her face was going red and her heart felt like it was beating a million beats per second.

_Could Juvia be in love?_ she wondered.

Gajeel walked to the far right side of the room. He put his stuff down and started taking notes. He took a quick peak at the girl next to him. She had blue hair held up with a yellowish orange headband and brown eyes. He didn't realize he was staring until his pencil broke.

_Great._ He thought as he got up to sharpen his pencil.

As he walked back from the sharpener he bumped into something. Looking down he saw the girl who sat next to him.

_Damn. She is short._ Gajeel thought looking at the girl who just reached below his shoulders.

"Sorry. My name is Levy." the girl called Levy said with a small smile on her face.

She stood there and Gajeel was wondering why she wasn't moving. After a minute he released she wanted to know his name.

_Shit. Just say your name._ Gajeel kept thinking to himself over and over again.

Finally he spoke and said his name was Gajeel. Satisfied Levy went back to her seat and Gajeel followed.

Two minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of class. All the students ran out exited about getting a bite to eat. The pink haired kid named Natsu ran out the fastest hoping to get all the good food before anyone else.

Juvia and Gajeel were the only ones who weren't running. Instead they were walking at a normal pace down the now empty hall.

"Juvia thinks this school will be good."

"Yeah. I guess it is okay but the people are kind of shitty."

"Gajeel." Juvia said while slapping her friend on the back of his head.


	2. Lunch Time Crushes

**Hope ya'll are enjoying my story. Thanks to everyone who added a comment and added my story to their favorites. It really makes me feel confident about writing. Those who reviewed and added the story to their favorites get a slice of strawberry cake. *Hands out cake* Enjoy! Now back to the story.**

Juvia and Gajeel stepped into the cafeteria. They bought their lunches and looked at the sea of people for a place to sit. Just as they thought to give up a red headed girl walked up to them.

"Hi Juvia. My name is Erza and I am in your History class. I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me and some other girls from class?"

Juvia looked surprised by this offer and turned to Gajeel. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. Gajeel looked at her for a few seconds and then tossed his head in the air and snorted.

"Fine. Like I care who you sit with."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the blue haired girl said while pulling her friend into a hug for the second time that day.

Gajeel gave a look of embarrassment and Erza raised her eyebrows curiously. Erza motioned for Juvia to follow her. After she was half way on the other side of the cafeteria Gajeel began to worry. _Where the hell am I supposed to sit._ he thought to himself.

He walked around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit but it seemed that all the seats were taken. Finally he found a table at the back of the room. It was completely full of guys. Gajeel recognized most of them from class. There was 1 empty seat left so he decided to take it before anyone else did. He sat down and started eating.

Juvia looked nervous as she saw the table full of girls. Erza gave her a small smile to let her know that it would be okay. Juvia set her tray down and sat down. She took a good look at the girls around her. _Wow. They are beautiful._ She thought to herself. Erza went and introduced everyone.

Mirajane or called Mira for short was probably the most prettiest. She had long wavy snow-white hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile that could make anyone smile even Gajeel.

The girl sitting next to her was Lisanna. Juvia learned that she was Mira's younger sister and the youngest girl there. She looked almost like her sister except her hair was shorter.

Then there was Lucy. Lucy had blond hair and wore a small pigtail on the right side. She had chocolate brown eyes and a pretty big bust. Lucy had only moved here a couple of months ago so she new what it feels like to be the new girl.

Cana had wavy dark brown hair and the most pretty eyes that Juvia has seen. They were a dark blue and almost purple.(_If any of you haven't seen Cana's eye color. I feel bad. They are really pretty. I want them so badly.) _

Levy was a really petite girl. She had blue hair that was a couple of shades lighter than Juvia. She wore her back with a yellow headband.

Ultear had long black hair which she wore in pigtails and black eyes. Juvia learned that she was the older sister of Gray._(Ya. I put Ultear in here but don't worry she is good.)_

Finally there was Bisca. She was a shy country girl. She had green hair that was the color of the sea and was wearing cowboy attire. Juvia couldn't see her face because she was looking down and picking at her salad. Also her hat didn't really help.

"So are you and Gajeel dating?" Erza asked.

"No Juvia would never go out with Gajeel-Kun. He is like my older brother."

"Okay who do you like?" Cana asked setting down her sake to join the conversation.

"Juvia doesn't like anyone yet she just got here."

"Wait aren't we forgetting about Gray?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes." Everyone except Juvia agreed.

"What do you mean. Juvia is confused."

"I mean that in class when Gray shook your hand your face went redder than Erza's hair." Lucy said with an evil smirk.

"Don't be embarrassed. Most of us have a guy that we like or are dating." Mira said with a sweet voice seeing Juvia's face go red as she remembers that moment in class

"Really?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I think Freed is really cute and has gorgeous eyes." Mira told Juvia.

Juvia looked to where Mira was staring and saw a guy with long green hair wearing very fancy clothing sitting at the back table. Juvia couldn't see what Mira saw in him but if she liked him who was she to judge

"I looove my boyfriend Loke. He is the most hottest guy in school." Lucy said while staring at her boyfriend and going in a trance.

Juvia hated to admit it but he was kind of cute. Not as cute as Gray but still cute. He had short orange hair and was wearing sunglasses. Juvia could also tell he was popular because he was surrounded by girls. _I wonder if Lucy ever gets jealous._ Juvia thought

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Lisanna questioned the blond haired teen. "My boyfriend Natsu is way hoooottttttteerrrr.

"Well at least my boyfriend isn't stupid."

"At least mine isn't a playboy."

Both girls set down their forks and started getting out of their seats. They made it halfway before Mira and Cana grabbed them and stopped them from ripping each others eyes out.

"Girls, girls. There was absolutely no point in that argument. After all my boyfriend Siegrain is the hottest boy in school. He has the most gorgeous blue hair and I love the red tattoo on the right side of his face." Ultear said trying to see the other girls reaction.

Sure enough Lucy and Lisanna smiled at each other and then went to attack her. This time it took Erza to stop them and after she was done the three girls couldn't stop shaking.

Juvia tried looking for a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face. She scanned the tables and noticed not one guy that matched her description but three. They were all identical. The only difference was that they were wearing different clothing.

"Um… Ultear? Juvia wants to know which guy do you mean?"

Ultear looked a bit puzzled at first and then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh. I am so sorry. Siegrain is the one in the white coat and the one wearing navy blue is Jellal. Also known as the guy Erza likes." Ultear told her with a smile on her face.

Juvia turned to face Erza and saw her face go almost as red as her hair. Giving a small smile she went back to the conversation.

"Juvia wants to know who the 3rd guy is?"

"That is Mystogan. He isn't going out with anyone but there are rumors that he likes Natsu's younger sister Wendy." Levy told her speaking for the first time since Juvia had gotten there.

Juvia was surprised. _How old was this girl? Is she even in high school? _There were so many questions running through her mind that it only made her more confused.

"Don't worry. She is a freshman and they have been friends since she was 2." Erza said reassuring the blue haired girl that Wendy wasn't some little girl.

Juvia gave a look of relief. That was good to know. She was still a little young but at least she wasn't some 12 year old girl.

"Okay my turn." Cana called out of nowhere. Most of the girls turned to look at her. "The guy I like is Macao. He is the only guy I know that has a strong enough gut to handle alcohol.

Juvia looked to the back table.(she got pretty good at guessing that all their crushes sat at the same table.) Sure enough the guy Cana was staring at was drinking out of a bottle very similar to hers.

"Hey Bisca. How are you and Alzack doing?" Erza questioned.

Bisca who was staring and poking at her food the whole time looked up. Juvia noticed that she pretty. She had a pale face with purple eyes and full lips that she wore red lipstick on.

"Erza-san. You weren't supposed to tell anyone I liked him." Bisca told the scarlet haired teen.

"I'm sorry you may hit me." Erza told the cowgirl.

Bisca just stared at her friend and went back to poking her lunch.

"Technically it was you Bisca who told us you liked him." Cana told the table. "She only asked how it was going. She could of meant with your friendship.

Bisca looked even farther down she was now starring at the floor. _How could I have been so stupid._ Bisca tried looking away from the floor but she couldn't. She was just way to embarrassed.

"Who is Alzack?" Juvia asked the girls.

"He is the one next to Mystogan." Levy replied.

Juvia looked and saw a guy with a thin build wearing cowboy attire. He had pitch black hair that covered the right side of his face. She saw him twirling something in his hand. As soon as he was done he set it down on the table. Before he set the object down Juvia got a couple seconds glance. _Was that a gun? And since when where weapons allowed to be brought to school._

Juvia just shook her head and looked at Levy.

"Juvia wants to know who you like."

"Um what do you mean?" the petite girl asked.

"She wants to know who you like?" Lucy told her friend.

"Gosh for a bookworm sometimes you are stupid." Cana said.

"I don't like anyone." Levy told them. But the truth was she couldn't stop thinking about Gajeel this morning.

"She does like someone!" Mira squealed. "Her cheeks are red."

Levy felt her cheeks and wondered if she was really blushing.

"So who do you like?" Lisanna questioned Levy.

Levy started playing with her hair for a bit hoping they would go back to their conversation. After 5 minutes she saw that they weren't going anywhere. She decided that she would have to tell them.

"Well I think Gajeel is a bit cute."

"What?" all the girls said at the same time.

Erza who drinking her strawberry soda at that time spit it out all over the table.

"You mean Gajeel the new student?" Erza questioned praying to god this wasn't happening.

Levy nodded and Erza looked like she was told that she had to go to jail for something she didn't do.

"Hey what does it matter if Levy likes bad boys." Mira commented hoping to get everyone on the positive side.

"Gajeel-kun is actually kind of nice." Juvia added.

The girls tried to picture Gajeel as nice but they couldn't.

Juvia looked at the back table to see if Gajeel was sitting there and sure enough he was. She also noticed the guy he was sitting next to. Gray. She was daydreaming about going on a date with Gray when all of the sudden it was interrupted. She looked up to see that the whole cafeteria cleared out except for her and Mira.

"I see you finally have come to your senses." Mira said with a smile.

_Did Juvia really start daydreaming. That has never happened with a guy before._

Juvia and Mira got up and started walking to class. At the classroom door Mira stopped her from going in.

"Before we go in I wanted to know if you wanted to go to my party at New Years Eve in 3 weeks?"

"Juvia would love to go." she replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Great."

They entered the classroom and took their seats. _Juvia cant believe it. I have amazing friends and I am in love ._ _This was the best school Juvia has ever been at._ With that she gave a small smile and went back to her work.

**Yay. I'm finally done with chapter 2. This took me 3 hours to write. I cant rember another time when I wrote over 2000 words for anything. If anything confuses you just ask and I will defiantly respond. I will try to post chapter 3 a.s.a.p. Thanks and rember if you review you get cookies and strawberry cake.**


	3. Life After School

**Sorry for taking so long to update. This might not seem long to some people but if I take more than 2 days it feels like an eternity. I am surprised how good this is turning out. I don't even read my story till I post it. I just write whatever comes to mind. Thanks to everyone. And thanks to Hiro Mashima for creating Fairy Tail.**

Riiiiiiinnggggggg!

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Everyone rushed out of the classroom eager to get out . Juvia took her time walking down the hall. She wanted to admire this school. _This school is way bigger and fancier than Juvia's old school._ To dazed in her own thoughts she walked into an object. She landed on the ground and her books were spread all over the floor.

"Are you all aright?" a voice asked.

Juvia looked up and saw the holder of the voice was none other than Gray-sama. He held his hand out. Juvia took it and hoped she wasn't blushing to badly. After seeing that she was alright Gray bent down and picked up her books.

"Juvia wants to thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. After all it would be rude of me to leave a pretty girl on the floor." Gray told her with a smile.

_Did Gray-sama just call Juvia cute?_ Juvia shocked by what he said fainted. Just before she hit the floor Gray caught her in his arms. _Does this girl always fall?_ A couple of seconds later Juvia woke up. She looked and saw that she was in Gray's arms. _This is Juvia's best day ever. Juvia cant wait to tell Gajeel-kun._ As she thought of Gajeel's name she remembered something.

"Juvia is going to be late." Juvia said while jumping out of Gray's arms.

"Late for what?"

"Juvia promised Gajeel-kun that she would walk with him."

"Oh. Then goodbye Juvia."

"Goodbye Gray-sama."

Gray watched as Juvia walked off. He clutched his chest and sat on the floor. _What was this feeling. I have never felt this way around anyone._ Gray couldn't figure out what this feeling was but decided to just forget about it for now. He got up and exited the school.

Lucy exited the classroom. _I cant believe Mrs. Aquarius kept me. That teacher hates me for some reason. Oh well. At least I will get to see Loke._ Just as Lucy turned the corner she ran into something. Lucy groaned and felt something on top of her. She looked up and saw that it was Mira. To make matters worse there lips were touching. It took the two girls a few seconds to realize this and when they did both girls sprang up in a second.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Its okay Mira. Lets just promise we wont tell anyone about this." Lucy told Mira.

The girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Little did they know that someone was watching them. Karen came out from behind the lockers as soon as she was sure the other girls had left. She pulled out her phone to make sure the picture was on there and sure enough it was. _I wonder how Loke and the rest of the school are going to like you now Lucy Heartfilia. _Karen gave a smile and left the building.

Juvia was exhausted by the time she made it to the front of the school. Gajeel looked a little mad when she saw him.

"Your late." Gajeel mumbled.

"Juvia is sorry. She just got caught up in things that is all."

"Whatever. Lets just go."

As they were walking Juvia remembered Levy saying that she thought Gajeel was cute. She thought about it for minute and decided to see if Gajeel felt the same way.

"What does Gajeel-kun think of Levy?"

"Why would I answer a question like that?"

"Because Juvia said so." Juvia told him while crossing her arms and giving him an angry face.

"Fine." Gajeel told her seeing there was no way out of this argument.

"She is short and a bookworm. She is really smart and kind of cute to." Gajeel was in a trance while describing Levy. It took him a minute to realize what he had just said. "But I don't like her like that." he added hoping that Juvia would believe that.

But Juvia didn't believe his last statement. She gave an evil smile. _What is she up to?_ Gajeel wondered. Gajeel got his question answered. Juvia started running while shouting "Gajeel likes Levy" over and over again.

"Shut up Juvia." Gajeel yelled while trying to catch her.

Gajeel chased her all the way to her house. When they got there he made Juvia swear she wouldn't tell anyone that the liked Levy and that he would tell her personally when he was ready. Juvia agreed knowing it was probably better for Levy to find out from Gajeel than someone else. Satisfied Gajeel left and continued home.

Erza was starting to get worried. In the past two hours since Bisca was at her house she had only spoken a few words. _This isn't like her. She doesn't speak much but she isn't exactly silent either. _It was a Friday evening and Bisca was sleeping over at Erza's house.

"Hey Bisca. Can you tell me more about guns?" Erza asked the green haired girl hoping it would get her to talk more.

"Not right now." Bisca told her and went back to staring at the floor.

Erza was shocked. Guns were the one thing that Bisca couldn't shut up about. She and Alzack knew everything about them. The red haired girl knew there was something wrong.

"Bisca is everything okay?" Erza asked.

Bisca looked on the verge of crying.

"It is okay to tell me. After all we are namaka." Erza told her.

"Its just has been the worst day of my life. I tried asking Alzack out this morning but I saw him standing by his locker and I ran away. To make it worse I failed two tests and got a call from my parents saying that one of my rabbits had gotten killed by a snake."

With every word she said the tears started coming. A little at a time till they started pouring. Erza embraced her in a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Everyone has bad days but we always have to look toward the brighter days."

Bisca looked up and wiped her eyes. "Arigato Erza-san."

"It was no problem. I hate it when my friends are upset. Now we can officially start this sleepover."

"You are right about that." Bisca told her giving a small smile.

The two girls started running around the house for hours and being loud while listening to Erza's 2 brothers and sister telling them to stop. "Sorry Simon, Sho, and Milliana." both girls apologized. Simon laughed at how ridiculous his younger sister was acting. It was around 2 when the girls finally fell asleep from exhaustion. It had been a really great day.

Natsu woke up to a knock on his door. "Who is it Happy?" the pink haired teen asked. He looked down and saw that the blue cat who was called Happy was sleeping. _He must be dreaming about fish again._ As Natsu was watching his cat Happy popped up and shouted "AYE!" and then fell back on the bed and continued sleeping. _That was weird._ Natsu thought to himself.

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?" Natsu questioned.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked.

"Yeah."

The door opened and a 14 year old girl came in with a white cat.

"What's the matter Wendy? Natsu asked his little sister who was sitting on his bed now.

"I cant sleep Natsu. I watched a scary movie and now I cant get it out of my head."

"How about you sleep with me that way I can protect you."

"Thanks Natsu." Wendy told him and gave him a hug. She put her white cat named Charle in her cat bed next to Happy. Then she climbed in the bed with Natsu.

"Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Wendy."

**Yay chapter 3 is done. My sister had the idea about Lucy and Mira and kept begging that I put it in my story. I wanted Wendy to still have kind of a kid side on her. I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	4. Ignorance

_**I wanted to get this chapter done today. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ally who is our Lucy. Happy 14**__**th**__** Birthday! **_

_Lucy woke up to her alarm clock. A hand reached out from the covers and turned off the alarm. With a yawn she got up and stretched. Then she went in the bathroom for a quick shower. She put on her clothes. Today she was wearing a white tank top and a black skirt. She spent 10 minutes trying to decide what to do with her hair before deciding to leave it in her signature hair style. _

_Then she went out to the driveway and got in her silver camaro. Being rich does have its advantages. Well I better go pick up Levy._ Lucy put her keys in the ignition. She was to put the car in reverse when she remembered Juvia. _I better call and see if she would like a ride._ Lucy got out her blackberry and went on the contacts list and scrolled down till she saw Juvia's name. _Thank god I got her number before the end of the school day._ She hit send and hoped that Juvia would pick up.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Juvia rushed down stairs and grabbed her phone. On the screen it said incoming call. Wondering who it might be Juvia clicked send.

"Hello? Juvia wants to know who this is?"

"Oh hi Juvia. It's me Lucy."

"Juvia says hi Lucy. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride?"

"Juvia would love a ride."

"Great I'll pick you up after Levy. Um where do you live?

"Oh Juvia lives on Rainforest road it is about 10 minutes from the town center."

"Bye Juvia."

"Bye Lucy."

Both girls hit end at the same time. Well I better hurry up and pick them up or we are all going to be late.

Lucy put her car in reverse and then in drive. 15 minutes later she arrived at Levy's house. She parked her car at the end of the driveway and Levy came running into the passengers seat.

"Morning Lu-chan." the petite girl greeted her.

"Morning Levy." the blond greeted back.

"Off to school now."

"Um actually we are going to pick up Juvia today." Lucy told her.

"That's great I want to see what her house looks like."

They girls spent the next 5 minutes talking before they pulled up to Juvia's house. Her house was 2 stories tall. It was white with navy blue trimmings. There was a beautiful garden full of different flowers and a fountain in the center. The girls were so busy looking at the house they didn't notice Juvia come out.

"Juvia thinks we should go now or were going to be late."

"Kyaaa!" both Levy and Lucy screamed shocked to see Juvia in the backseat.

"Right onward to school." Lucy shouted.

After driving for another 15 minutes they arrived at the school. They stepped out of the car and went into the school. In the hallway Lucy felt like every one was staring at her. She decided to see if they were ignoring her. She saw 3 teenagers standing by the lockers. _These guys cant ignore any pretty girls. _She walked up to the three guys.

"Good morning Hibiki, Eve, and Ren." Lucy said giving them her biggest smile.

The three boys also known as the Trimen walked right past her and stopped when they saw Levy and Juvia.

_What they completely ignored me_

"Good morning Levy." Eve greeted her and kissed her hand.

"Still as pretty as ever." Hibiki told Levy and kissed her hand to.

"Probably still as smart." Ren said kissing her hand.

Levy was blushing at all the guys comments. As they were busy giving Levy more compliments Eve saw the girl standing next to Levy.

"Hey look I don't think we ever met her before." Eve told his friends.

"Your right I think we should introduce ourselves to the pretty lady." Hibiki told them with a smile.

"I'm Hibiki of the hundred nights." the teen with the light brown hair greeted her.

I'm Eve of the holy night." said the one who had blond hair and looked a year younger than the others.

"I'm Ren of the silent night." the last one greeted her. He was taller than the other two and had really tan skin and dark brown hair.

"And together we are the Trimen." All 3 of them said in sync while bowing.

"What is your name?" they questioned Juvia.

"Um…. Juvia." she told them.

"Nice to meet you Juvia maybe we'll see you around." Hibiki told her.

The Trimen turned around. Ren snapped his fingers and then music turned on. The three boys started dancing and exited the hallway. _That was weird._ Juvia thought. Lucy was wondering why they ignored her. Any other day they would drown in her compliments. She was wondering why every one was ignoring her when she saw her boyfriend. She waved bye to her friends and went to Loke.

"Good morning Loke." Lucy greeted her boyfriend.

"Morning Luce." Loke greeted her. "Hey Luce can I talk to you?"

"Sure Loke."

"Can you explain this?" Loke asked holding out his phone.

Lucy looked at his phone and saw a picture. _Wait that cant be what I think it is._ But it was. It was the picture of Mira and Lucy kissing.

"That was a complete accident. We just tripped and ended up like that." Lucy told Loke in her most honest voice.

"Alright I believe you. But we should probably find out who is doing this."

"Thanks." Lucy told him while wrapping her arms around him.

"We better get to class." Loke told her.

They grabbed each others hand and walked down the hallway.

Karen frowned in the newspaper room. Her plan was nearly perfect. Everyone was ignoring Lucy except for her friends and Loke. _How dare Loke believe her._ Karen angry that her plan didn't work snapped the pencil in her hand in half.

"Aries." she yelled.

A girl with pink hair and a white dress came running in from the back room.

"Gomensai." the girl apologized.

"Quit saying your sorry or I'll make you be sorry." Karen told Aries.

"Good now I want you to befriend Lucy and find out her secrets. That isn't to hard is it?"

Aries looked at Karen with shock. She didn't think she could do that. Lucy was one of the nicest people she had met and she knew that Karen only wanted Loke.

" I cant do that." Aries told her in a stern voice. "And why do you want Loke when you already have Hibiki?" she asked wanting to know the answer behind this.

"Oh Hibiki is just useful for making me popular and finding out things. I just want Loke because he refuses to go out with me." Karen told Aries with an evil smile.

_She is only doing this because Loke won't be her boyfriend._ Aries's anger was boiling up. She wouldn't betray Lucy.

"No!" She shouted.

Karen was so surprised at this that her mouth dropped open.

" What did you say?" she questioned.

"Um no?" Aries said in a shaky voice.

"Fine. You don't have to go along with the plan but if you don't I'll tell everyone about your crush on Loke."

Aries was shocked that Karen would go that far. That was her biggest secret.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Great. Now here's the plan." Karen whispered the plan in Aries's ear.

Aries gave a quick nod before exiting the room. _I'll find a way to warn Lucy._

**Yay 4 chapters done. I just watched the Fairy Tail ova 2 yesterday and I loved it. It was by far the best episode I've seen so far. Please review.**


	5. Not a chapter: THanks

**This isn't a chapter I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on my stories, added me to their favorite authors list, or added either story to their favorite story list. I hope I got everyone. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow/**

**Thanks to:**

**Wendyvel**

**Soccer-Idol-Star**

**ShiningStellar**

**HeartGold12**

**Medley Nightfallen **

**Mi10tic Fan **

**Mugen-Ryder**

**Hestiana**

**NxE-Forever **

**Pikinanouart**

**Saffron ()**

**Ningyobaka**

**WhereDidYo uGo**

**sky clouds**

**Lluvia of the Great Sea **

**michiko-naoki **

**Thanks to all of you. I really like when people do things like this. It makes me feel confident as an author.**


	6. Truth and Falling inLove

**Hey ya'll. I got a little writers block. But after a nights sleep I came up with new ideas. I might post two chapters today. Depends if I finish the next chapter. Hope ya'll are enjoying.**

Aries walked up to the lunch table that Lucy was sitting at. _I've got to warn her._ She tapped the blond on the shoulder. Lucy turned around.

"Lucy can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Lucy got out of her seat and looked at Erza. "Don't think about eating my strawberry cake." She followed Aries out to the hall. They kept walking until they were at the end of the hall.

"So what did you need me for?" Lucy questioned.

"I know who posted the photo of you and Mira." Aries said while looking down.

"Who? Who?" Lucy was yelling and practically jumping up and down.

"It was Karen."

"Why couldn't I figure that out. She hated me since the first day I came here." Lucy said more to herself while clenching her hands.

"I got to warn you. Karen might plan other things."

Aries started walking away.

"Hey wait up." Lucy shouted.

Aries stopped and the blonde ran to catch up.

"You don't have to be Karen's friend anymore."

"But I don't have any other friends." Aries said in a disappointed voice.

"Sure you do. I'm your friend and so are all the other girls." Lucy told the pink haired girl with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm having a sleepover on Friday. I was wondering if you would come."

"I'd love to come." Aries said with a smile.

"Great. Here's my address and my number." Lucy handed her a slip of paper with writing on it.

The two girls walked back into the cafeteria. Lucy sat back in her seat and Aries sat next to her. After introductions Lucy was ready to eat her cake. She had her eyes closed and picked up her fork. She was thinking that she would get cake on her fork but instead it just poked the empty plate. Lucy opened her eyes and saw her cake was missing.

"ERZA!" the blond shouted with her eyes lighting up in a fiery rage.

"Lucy don't yell. I'm only a couple seats away."

"Did you eat my cake?" Lucy questioned the scarlet haired girl,

"Yes. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. You may hit me."

_Hit her? _Lucy wondered._ She didn't even try to deny it. Well she probably cant help herself if she sees a strawberry cake sitting out._

"Lucy you can have mine." Lucy got out of her thoughts and saw that Bisca was talking to her.

"Thanks." Lucy told her while grabbing the cake,

"Why are you giving it to her. You always give it to me." Erza told Bisca in a very sad voice.

"You ate Lucy's cake. So I'm just giving her mine." Bisca explained to the red head.

"Fine. If you don't give me the cake I'll tell a certain someone about a crush you have."

Bisca reached across the table and took back the cake. She handed the cake to Erza.

"See this why I love Bisca the most." Erza told all the girls while eating her cake. "She follows my orders and gives me cake.

Karen was beyond angry. She had just learned from her boyfriend that Aries was no longer friend.

"Are you positive?" Karen asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I saw her hanging out with those girls and she told me that she was done with you."

"I'll see you later. I've got work to do." Karen gave a grin.

"Bye beautiful." Hibiki said to his girlfriend giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then walking away.

_The game isn't over Lucy. Loke will be mine._ Karen got out her cell phone. She scanned the contact list till she found the one she wanted. _Perfect._ She clicked send.

"Lyon can you and Sherry do me a favor please?" Karen asked in her most innocent voice.

"Sure." the voice from the other end answered who was Lyon.

"Great." Karen went on to explain the plan.

Gray went in his room straight after school. He needed time to think. Ever since that new girl Juvia came along he had been feeling weird. Sure she had only been there a couple of days but every time he saw her his heart would skip a million beats. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He had hung out with girls practically his whole life. But none of them made him feel the way that Juvia did.

_I should talk to Lyon about this. No wait he would never let me hear the end of it._ Gray debated whether he should tell Lyon or not for about 5 minutes when he had another idea. _I'll talk to Ultear. She would know a lot more than Lyon._ Smiling at his thought he went downstairs into the den where he knew his sister liked to do her homework.

"Ultear." Gray called.

"Hey little bro. What's up?" Ultear asked looking up from her text book.

"I told you not to call me your little bro anymore." Gray told his sister with a look of annoyance.

"Well I guess your right. You aren't so little after all but you are still the youngest."

"I'm not even a half of year younger than you and Lyon is not even a month older."

"Okay. Now what did you want to talk to me about." Ultear asked desperate to change the topic.

"Well I've been feeling kind of weird around the new girl." Gray told his older sister while looking at the floor.

"What kind of weird?"

"Well every time I see her my heart beats faster and whenever she hangs out with Gajeel I feel like my hearts been ripped out. I just cant understand this feeling."

"Guys are stupid. Let me spell it out for you. You l-o-v-e Juvia."

"Love?" Gray was confused the feeling he had was love. _Sure she was cute with her spiky blue hair and eyes that looked like the color of the ocean. She also had creamy white skin and perfect peach lips that covered her pearly white teeth. But that didn't mean he loved her did it. Maybe he did._

"You should ask her out. I know she has a crush on you." A voice interrupted Gray's thought.

"Yeah I think I might do that."

"Yay. Gray finally likes someone." a voice said that was neither Gray or Ultear.

Both Gray and Ultear turned around and saw there white haired brother Lyon leaning on the bookcase.

"I cant wait to tell mom." Lyon said with a smirk.

"Tell me what?" a woman in her mid 40s with short black hair questioned.

"About Gray's crush." Lyon told their mom.

"Really. How exiting. Now all my children will be in a relationship. Now tell me what is her name?" Ur questioned wanting to know about her son's crush.

"Her name is Juvia." Gray answered.

"Well I'd like to meet her. How about you bring her over on Sunday evening for dinner so I can get to know her better.?" Ur suggested.

"Sure." Gray answered. The only problem with that is he would have to find away to ask her.

"I have homework to do." Gray told his family and went back upstairs and into his room. He took his cell phone off the desk. He searched the contacts till he found Lucy. He clicked send and let the phone ring.

The phone was answered after the seventh ring.

"Hello Gray." Lucy said in a bright cheery voice.

"Hey Lucy do you have Juvia's number?" Gray asked.

"I sure do." Gray wrote down the numbers as she was speaking.

"Thanks. Bye Luce."

"Bye Gray."

Gray clicked the end button and ended the call. _Perfect. He now had Juvia's number and all he had to do was ask her to come to his house. That couldn't be to hard could it?_

**I feel kind of bad. I didn't put any Juvia or Gajeel in this chapter. Oh well. The next chapter is going to be the sleepover and the one after that will be the dinner at Gray's house. Please review.**


	7. Sleepover

**I would have been done faster except I'm trying to read all of the Fairy Tail Fanfics. I think I have read more than half already. Its hard because new stories keep on coming out. **

It was Friday evening Lucy had just finished the preparations for the sleepover. The door bell rang and Lucy ran to answer it.

"Come in." she told all the girls.

"Wow your house is big." Aries and Juvia said at the same time. They were standing in front of the doorway admiring Lucy's house. It was a mansion with 6 floors. All of the sudden they were pushed out of the way by a certain red haired girl.

"Sorry." Erza apologized helping the two girls up.

The first thing Juvia noticed was Erza's luggage. There was bags and suitcases of all sorts. _What's in those?_

Lucy saw the look on Juvia's face.

"Don't worry. Erza always brings that much luggage. As what's in them no one knows."

"Well lets go upstairs." Erza told the girls in a half demanding voice.

The girls followed Erza upstairs to a room that Juvia assumed was Lucy's bedroom. The walls were painted a hot pink. There was a white vanity set, a huge walk in closet, a wide screen TV in the right corner with the latest gadgets , and a king sized bed that was covered in pink blankets and had a white see through canopy.

"Wow your bedroom is nice." Aries said in awe.

"Thanks. Please put your stuff in the closet." Lucy told the girls.

The girls threw their luggage in the closet. Juvia noticed that half of the closet was clothes and the other was books.

"Lucy must really like books." Juvia said more to herself.

"Yeah I do but Levy has ten times as many." Lucy answered.

"Ten times as many?" Juvia was trying to picture that many books in a house.

"Hey Erza are you positive the guys aren't coming." Levy asked.

"Yes. I dealt with them after school."

_Flashback-After school_

_All the boys and Erza are in the student council room._

"_I want you all to promise me that you wont crash the sleepover at Lucy's house tonight." Erza told them._

"_Yes mam!" all the guys replied except Gray and Natsu._

"_Gray! Natsu! If you show your faces at all tonight you are in for the beating of a lifetime." _

_Seeing the devil like look on Erza's face that two boys decide to listen to her._

"_Aye Sir." both Gray and Natsu said at the same time while saluting Erza._

"_Good." Erza pat their heads and left the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Juvia wants to know why the guys would come?"

"Yeah. I would like to know to." Aries added.

"Well we don't know the exact reason." Bisca told them.

"They all have different reasons." Lucy added.

"Juvia wants to know them."

"Well Natsu comes for the food. Gray comes because he doesn't want miss a party that Natsu is at." Levy explained.

"Jellal and Mystogan come because Sieg does and they have to keep him out of trouble." Erza said sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"Elfman comes because he thinks sleepovers are manly and Freed comes to keep the guys in order." Mira told Juvia and Aries.

"Macao comes for the alcohol and Loke comes because of all the girls." Cana said.

"Alzack comes because he is curious." Bisca told the two girls.

"Yes curious about what's under your shirt." Ultear said with an evil smile.

Bisca backed up into the corner while covering her chest.

"Hey you guys should be proud of your big bust. I barely have any at all." Levy said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"It isn't that bad. Some guys don't like girls with big boobs. Plus you have got the skinniest waist ever." Lucy told Levy trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Lu-chan." Levy ran up and gave Lucy a hug.

"Lets play truth or dare." Erza suggested.

The girl sat in a circle in the middle of the floor in a circle.

"Okay. Lucy truth or dare." Erza asked.

"Truth."

"Do you love Loke?"

"Yeah of course." Lucy answered. The truth was she wasn't sure anymore.

"Levy truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to call Gajeel and ask if he has your jacket."

"But I don't have his number." Levy told Lucy. She was happy that she couldn't do the dare.

"Juvia gots Gajeel-kun's number."

"Great." Levy mumbled.

Juvia typed Gajeel's number in Levy's phone and handed it back to her. Levy clicked send and waited for it to be answered. Someone picked up after the second ring.

"Hey who is this and what do you want?" a ruff voice said on the other end.

"Um its Levy." Levy was finding it hard to speak.

"Oh hi Levy." Gajeel's voice seemed a lot calmer now. "What do you want bookworm?"

"I was wondering if you have my jacket."

"Sorry. But I don't."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Levy clicked end and smiled. She couldn't believe she had just called Gajeel and talked to him. All the girls high fived her.

"Aries truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay. Who do you have a crush on?"

"Um Hibiki?"

_Unbelievable out of all the guys in school I chose Karen's boyfriend. What is wrong with me. _

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "It dosent matter to us who you like."

"Alright I don't like Hibiki. I like Loke." Aries told the girls with a blush.

"Why do you like Loke?" Erza asked.

"Well he was the one who would always stand up for me and taught me to be stronger."

_Loke helping a girl and not hitting on her?_ All the girls were thinking the same thing.

"Its already 4 a.m. I think we should hit the hay." Lucy told the girls after she saw the time on her alarm clock.

"I agree." Said all the other girls accept Erza.

"Hey I want to do a dare." Erza told them.

"Alright I dare you to dress up in a bunny suit and go next door and ask for some carrots. When they go inside run back." Ultear told her with a devious grin.

_Where is Erza going to get a bunny suit from?_ Juvia wondered.

Erza agreed to the dare. She wasn't called Titania for nothing. She went into the closet and came out five seconds later wearing a bunny suit. She went outside and knocked on the neighbor's door.

"I cant believe she is doing it." said Levy.

"Ya me neither." Lucy agreed.

The door opened to the neighbor's house and a short man with orange hair stepped out.

"Ichiya?" Erza was know trembling.

"Hello my beautiful Erza-san did you get dressed up for me?" Ichiya said while posing.

"No I just got lost." Erza told him and ran off.

Back at the house they couldn't get Erza to stop shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me Ich.. Ichiya lived there?" Erza asked Lucy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Well I'm going to sleep." Erza told everyone.

All the girls decided to go to sleep to and Erza tried to get Ichiya out of her head.

**I'm so sorry. I just have been caught up in other things. I wont be able to post till Sunday. I have to clean tomorrow cause some of my friends are coming over. P.s. I suck at dialogue. **


	8. Dinner at the Fullbusters

**I'm so sorry. I've had writers block. I will promise to never take this long again.**

Juvia looked in the mirror.

"Wow. Juvia looks pretty Lucy." Juvia was in awe about how she looked. Lucy did a really good job.

"You are always pretty Juvia." Lucy told her.

Lucy was proud of herself. Her work on Juvia was probably the best she has done. She had gone threw all this work because Juvia was having dinner at Gray's house and Lucy had to drive her. Lucy glanced at the clock. It read 6:50.

"WE GOT TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Lucy grabbed Juvia and pulled her to the car.

_Shit. She has to be there by 7 and it's a 15 minute drive can I make it?_

Lucy stomped on the gas pedal and they sped off.

Gray kept glancing out the window. It was already 7:02. _Maybe she wasn't coming at all. _Thirty seconds later Gray heard a car door slam. He watched as Juvia got out of the car. _Man she looked hott._ She was wearing a dark blue ¾ sleeve shirt with a short black and knee length boots. He didn't realize he was starring until Lucy drove off and the doorbell rang.

"Gray can you get that. I'm just finishing setting up." Gray's mom called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Gray yelled back. He tried to be calm as he opened the door.

"Come in." Juvia entered his house and Gray followed close behind.

Juvia stood in awe. There were sculptures everywhere that looked like they were made out of ice. There were sculptures of flowers, animals, weapons, and people.

"They aren't made of ice." Gray told Juvia.

"What? But they look so much like it."

"We make them out of ice at first but once they start to melt we make it out of glass.

"Gray-sama made these." Juvia was surprised that someone could make these.

"Ya. Me and my whole family."

"Juvia would like to meet them."

"Sure. We should go to the kitchen. Dinner should be ready now."

Juvia followed Gray into his kitchen when she got there she saw a woman in her late forties with short black hair that she guessed was Gray's mom.

"Oh this is the girl you were talking about Gray. She is really pretty."

" Juvia wants to thank you Ms. Fullbuster."

"There is no need and call me Ur." Ur gave Juvia a smile that made her feel more comfortable.

"Have a seat. We will start dinner as soon as ULTEAR AND LYON GET DOWNSTAIRS."

Juvia took her seat next to Gray. _Gray-sama's family is so kind and the food looks delicious._ A minute later Juvia could hear thumping on the stairs. Two teens that looked her age appeared in front of them. Juvia immediately recognized Ultear.

"Hi Ultear." Juvia smiled.

"Oh, hey Juvia. This is Lyon." Ultear was pointing to the teen next to her. Lyon looked like Gray except his hair was white and more spiky.

Lyon just turned his head and mumbled something. Juvia couldn't catch it but apparently it was rude because Ur had slapped him on the back of his head.

Everyone took their seats and began eating. It was about 5 minutes before anyone talked.

"So Juvia what school did you go to before Fairy Tail High? Ur asked pushing her empty bowl of noodles out of the way so she can eat the rest of her dinner.

"Juvia went to Phantom High. Juvia didn't like it there and the school got disowned any way."

Ur decided that she should just let the conversation go. Thirty minutes later they finished dinner. After the dishes were cleared Gray and Juvia went up to his bedroom.

Gray's bedroom was painted a light grayish-blue. There wasn't much there. Just a simple bed, a black dresser, a messy computer desk with a laptop on it, and a television.

"Juvia likes your family. Well most of them. Juvia doesn't really like Lyon that much but don't tell him that Gray-sama." Juvia was waving her hands to emphasize how much she didn't want Gray to tell him.

Gray gave a small laugh. This girl was pretty funny. "We aren't exactly related you know. Me and Lyon were adopted."

"What?" Juvia was surprised. "But you guys all look alike."

"Yeah I know everyone says that and I promise not to tell Lyon how you feel about him." Gray smiled at her.

They continued talking for about an hour. They talked about what they liked and what there plans were for the future. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Juvia Lucy is waiting for you." Ultear called from downstairs.

It was already 10 and Juvia knew that Lucy needed to get home soon before her dad noticed.

Juvia got up and walked to the door of Gray's bedroom.

"Bye Gray-sama." Juvia waved goodbye and started to leave.

"Wait. There is something I need to ask you."

Juvia turned around. "What Gray-sama?"

Gray knew there was no turning back now. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Gray kept glancing down to the floor to nervous to speak.

"Sure. Juvia would love to. She actually has a crush on Gray-sama." Juvia's face went red as she said the last few words.

"Really?" Gray was surprised he didn't think she would like him like that. "I have a crush on you to."

"Juvia. Lucy's getting pissed off." Ultear called.

"Coming." Juvia called back. She took one more look at Gray. "Juvia better get going."

"Lucy can wait for a few more seconds." Gray told Juvia.

He put one hand on her waist and then cupped her face with his other hand. He closed his eyes and leaned in. All Juvia could feel was his lips pressing against hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Juvia was upset it couldn't of been longer. But she knew Lucy would be mad if she didn't get going soon.

"This time Juvia has to really leave." Juvia gave him a quick hug and left.

In the car Lucy was mad.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is sorry. She was having such a good time."

"Oh. So how was it?" Lucy was a lot calmer now.

"It was amazing. Juvia really likes his family and Gray even asked Juvia out."

"What?" Lucy was so surprised that she didn't notice the car in front of them until Juvia pointed it out. Lucy slammed on the brakes and watched as the car passed by. _That was a close one. "_So are you and Gray going out now?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. I can't wait to tell everyone." Lucy smiled at Juvia.

A few seconds later they arrived at Juvia's house. Juvia said goodbye and went into her house. When she was in her house she went to her bedroom and shut the door. She bent down and grabbed a box from under her bed. She opened the box and pulled out a doll that looked like Gray. She put in on her bed and then got in. She was hugging the doll tightly and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**So did you like it? Please review on what you think about it.**


	9. Not a chapter

**Hey ya'll. I am doing this to give my sister's story more attention. It is called Clear Shadows and its by ANGEL_WHISP3R3R. It is about Eve and her oc Sera Toshio. She will be happy if one person gives her a review. So please do that.**


	10. Lost Necklace

Lucy wasn't angry last night because Juvia was taking forever and she would be late. Like she even cared about her father. He was incredibly rude and doesn't pay her any attention. All he does is worry about business deals. He could rot in hell for all she cared.

The real reason she was mad was because her necklace that her mom gave her was missing. It was the last thing she had gotten before her mom passed away. It was a golden chain with different spirit keys. Her mom had given her six keys to start out. She had gotten Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Lyra, Horologium, and Plue from her mom. Each key was a charm. The silver ones were easy to find but the golden ones were really rare. There were only one copy of each left in existence. Lucy had managed to get Sagittarius. Happy (Natsu's cat) had given her Virgo and Loke had given her Leo.

Lucy had looked all over her room just in case she didn't place it in her memorial box. After searching through her room five times she decided to check the house. She checked the house twice and then checked outside. She came back in seeing that she only had ten minutes left to get ready for school. Lucy quickly got dressed and grabbed her things. _I know I placed it in my box. I always place it there. But someone could of stole it. Aries was the only one over and she said she would do anything for a necklace like that. _As soon as Lucy thought of this a light in her head lit up. _Aries. _Her anger came boiling back up.

Lucy burst through the school's main doors. "ARIES!" the blond yelled as she tried to find the pink haired girl. She spotted Aries standing next to her locker.

"Why did you steal it?" Lucy questioned.

"I didn't steal anything." Aries was scared. She had never seen Lucy like this.

"Yes you did. You stole my momma's necklace."

"I didn't steal anything." Aries went to open her locker. When she opened it something fell out. Aries and Lucy both bent down to see what had fallen.

They both noticed the golden chain with the many gold and silver keys. _How did these get here? _Aries wondered.

Lucy looked back up at Aries her suspicion had been confirmed. "Why would you steal my necklace?" Lucy asked for about the hundredth time.

"I've told you already I didn't steal it." Aries was starting to get mad.

"Then how did it get in your locker?"

"I don't know but you shouldn't go around accusing others." Aries had tears streaming down her face. She took one look at Lucy and then ran away.

"I know she stole it." Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"Aries would never do something like that." a voice from behind Lucy said.

Lucy turned around to see Loke. _Had he heard the entire thing?_

"How would you know? She was the only one over last night and that is when it had gone missing. Also it was in her locker. So it couldn't of been anyone else unless you have proof."

"Listen Lucy. I know Aries didn't steal it. I don't know who did it but Aries has been my friend since middle school and I think you should apologize to her." Loke gave her a serious look. Lucy had never seen him with this look on face so she knew he had meant it. But she still wasn't going to change her side.

"I still believe that she stole it and I'm not apologizing to her." Lucy stated.

"Fine but if you wanna act like this then were done." Loke pushed his glasses up. "Now excuse me. I need to find Aries." Loke left and Lucy was left all alone.

Lucy didn't mean for it to come out that way. She was just so mad. Lucy picked up the necklace and decided she would make it up to Aries. "I didn't even need him anyways." Lucy mumbled.

"Hey Luigi are you all right." Lucy turned around expecting to see Loke but instead sees Natsu.

"Yeah I'm alright and my name is Lucy." Lucy gave the pink haired boy a smile.

"I know that. I just like calling you Luigi." Natsu gave her his biggest smile. "We better hurry or will be late to class."

Natsu held out his hand and Lucy took it.

…...

Loke kept walking until he was outside. He spotted a figure lying underneath the sakura tree. He kept on walking toward the figure. "Aries?"

Aries looked up. From what Loke could see she had been crying. There wear tears down her face and eyes were red.

"How did you know I would be here?" Aries asked.

"You always come here when your upset."

"Shouldn't you be on your girlfriends side?" Aries looked back down.

Loke sat next to Aries. "She is not my girlfriend anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She wasn't the Lucy I had fallen in love with. I can't date anyone who hurts you." Loke was now blushing. He picked a cheery blossom from the tree and handed it to her. Aries accepted the flower. She could feel her checks getting warmer as his hand touched hers.

"Thanks." she couldn't manage to say anything else.

…...

Karen shut the blinds. _Why does everything always backfire on her? _She had gotten Lucy mad at Aries and Loke to break up with her but yet Loke just went to Aries instead. Lyon and Sherry were useless.

_Guess I'm going to have to get him all by myself or else she will be coming._ Karen sighed and started thinking of a plan.

**So what did you think about it? Please review. I apologize for Lucy being out of character but it was necessary for this chapter.**


	11. Losing the One You Love

**Please read and review.**

Karen walked down the street. It was night time and she had just left Hibiki's house. A breeze came and Karen wrapped her fur jacket around her body tighter. She needed to get home soon or she'd freeze. Karen had a feeling that she was being followed. She turned around and saw a shadow of a man.

"Who are you? Show your self?" She might of sounded confident on the outside but on the inside she was shaking with fear.

All of the sudden she felt something hard hit her head and knock her unconscious. When she awoke she was in a basement. Her arms and legs were tied up to a chair. Her eyes were covered and there was a piece of duct tape on her mouth.

"I'll take the tape off if you promise to be quiet." a voice said.

Karen recognized the voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to. Taking her silence as a yes the man removed the tape. As soon as he pulled it off she bit his hand. The man fell down and dropped something. She heard footsteps going upstairs. _He is probably cleaning his hand and I should really hurry. _She knocked her chair over and she felt the ground to find what the guy had dropped. She searched until her hand hit something sharp. Carefully she picked it up with her hands and started cutting the rope. A few minutes later her hands were free. She rubbed her wrists and then pulled off the cloth that was covering her eyes.

She got a good look at her surroundings. It was just an empty basement with nothing but a chair. She untied the ropes on her feet and got up. She picked up the knife she had used to cut the ropes and put it into her pocket. She needed to find away out. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows that lead out of the basement without going upstairs. There was no way she was going up there. She didn't want to risk running into the guy. She tripped and hit the wall. All of the sudden a sheet fell off and reviled a door. She tried turning the knob but it wouldn't budge. She grabbed the knife out and started stabbing the window. She stabbed about ten times before the glass broke. She reached her hand out the window and unlocked it not caring if the broken glass was cutting her arm. She heard a click indicating the door was unlocked. She opened the door and ran out.

She ran to the end of the house and then she heard a gun shot. She grabbed out her phone and kept on running not bothering to slow down. _Bang! Bang! _The gunshots seemed to becoming closer. She typed in 911 and was about to hit send all of the sudden another gun shot was heard and she fell down. She tried getting up but the pain was to much and she couldn't move a muscle. She looked to the side and saw her phone. She tried reaching for it. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced but she knew she couldn't give up. She just barely touched it when a foot came and kicked up the phone even further.

"I wasn't planning to do this. I just wanted one night with you." he bent down and put his hand on her chest.

Karen saw her captors face when he bent down.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What does it matter what I'm doing here. After all this is going to be your last night." Ren gave an evil grin as he pulled out a knife and stabbed the center of her of her chest.

"How could you?" she asked in a weak voice. Her eyes rolled back and everything went black.

The next day at school Hibiki was asking if anyone had seen Karen. Some of the girls were disappointed because he was ignoring them. _Were could she be? If she was going to be gone I would of heard from her._ He continued asking everyone but no one seemed to see her. He even tried calling her cell phone but all he got was a busy tone.

He decided he wouldn't give up. He would search for her after school. He entered his last class. Hibiki was barely listening to Mr. Macao's lecture on the Pythagorean Theorem even though he loved math more than any subject. Hibiki was staring at the clock watching the seconds tick by. When there was five minutes left the loud speakers came on.

"I want every class room to turn their television on to the news." Principal Macarov.

Mr. Macao grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"We have breaking news." the news reporter said. "A body was found in the woods about half an hour ago. Police have confirmed that it's the body of Karen Lilica. High school senior at Fairy Tail High. The cops won't revel any images on air and are searching for her killer but her funeral will be held at Kardia Cathedral tonight at six. Anyone is welcome to come and we advise you to pay your respects to the girl who had lost her life. That is all folks."

The news reporter signed off and the television went to commercial. Mr. Macao turned off the television.

Hibiki looked down. _She can't be dead. This was all my fault. I should of walked home with her._ Eve saw his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"It will be alright." Eve told him.

Hibiki looked up and gave Eve a smile. "Thanks Eve."

The bell rang and the class left to get ready for the funereal.

Everyone had came to Karen's funereal wearing all black. Most people hated her but they didn't think it was fair that she had to die like that. The sky was gray and a gentle rain was falling down. Everything only seemed to be grey and black.

"I'm so sorry." Aries was apologizing to Hibiki.

"It isn't your fault." Hibiki told her.

"He is right Aries. It was not your fault." Aries turned around and saw Loke.

"But I was so mean to her. I should have been nicer." Aries was now crying.

Loke grabbed her in a hug and started comforting her. Hibiki looked around and saw that everyone was comforting each other. _I will find her killer I swear. _Hibiki promised to himself.

Ren watched the funereal from behind the building. He looked at the people who were crying over Karen. _Stupid people. Why should they care? _She deserved to die. Ren gave a smile and then left.


	12. Cathing the Killer

**This is probably the fastest I have ever written two chapters. The next chapter will be done either tomorrow or the day after. **

It had been a terrible week. Everyone was worried since Karen's killer hadn't been found yet. They were all worried that they might be next the next victims. There had been no late night parties and everyone went straight to their homes or their friends and stayed the night. Ren was enjoying his good luck. He had killed Karen on Monday evening and now it was Friday and school was nearly over. Ren stared at the clock. 5 seconds…. 4 seconds…3 seconds…2 seconds…..1 seconds…..Ringgggggggggg! Ren quickly grabbed his books and headed out the door. Hibiki wanted to know why Ren was acting so strange this week. Hibiki stopped Eve from leaving the classroom. When he was positive no one else was there he started talking.

"Hey Eve have you noticed that Ren has been acting strange?" Hibiki asked.

"If you mean that he hasn't been hitting on girls and always seem to be in a rush then yeah I have noticed."

"I'm going to call his cell." Hibiki pulled out his cell phone and called Ren's phone.

Both Hibiki and Eve heard something vibrate from near Ren's desk. They walked to his desk and noticed his phone underneath. Hibiki grabbed the phone.

"Should we do it?" Eve asked

"It is the only way to find out why he is acting so strange." Hibiki opened up the pictures.

The pictures had nothing wrong with them they were pictures of a bunch of girls that Ren had gone out with and pictures with all three of them. There seemed to be hundreds and Hibiki thought he would never get through all them. When Hibiki came to the middle of the pictures he dropped the phone on the floor.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"He killed her!" Hibiki yelled.

Eve grabbed the phone off the ground and looked at the picture. He saw Karen's body and the blood covering it. Eve had tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. _How could Ren do something like this?_

"We still can catch him." Eve told Hibiki. "He can't leave because you have the keys.

"Yeah your right. Now lets go."

Hibiki and Eve left the class room and went to the student parking lot. When they got there they saw Ren waiting in front of Hibiki's silver mustang.

"Finally you're here. I have been waiting for ten minutes." Ren pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"And your going to wait even longer." Eve told him with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Ren was confused.

"We know you killed Karen." Hibiki stated.

"Why did you do it? Eve asked. He wanted to know why Ren would do something like that.

"Because I loved her but she was always devoted to Hibiki a.k.a Mr. Perfect. I think it would be better if you join her Hibiki." Ren grabbed out a knife and prepared to stab Hibiki.

"Look out!" Eve shouted as Ren swung the knife. Hibiki closed his eyes and prepared for the pain to come but it didn't Hibiki opened his eyes and realized that he was on the floor. But how? Hibiki looked over to where he was just a second ago and saw Simon lying the floor with his chest of his shirt covered in a dark red liquid. Hibiki's eyes widened with shock. _He saved me. _Just then the doors opened and Erza and Jellal came out. They saw the people crowding Simon's body.

"Move out of the way." Erza told them. The students moved out of her way not wanting to get beat up.

Erza walked to the center while Jellal stayed behind. When she got to the center she noticed her older brother on the ground. She ran to him and dropped to the floor. She lied on Simon's chest crying a fountain of tears.

"I always loved you Erza." Simon gave her a smile and then shut his eyes.

"SIMON!" Erza yelled not letting go.

Jellal noticed Ren run away. Jellal ran back into the school. Ren kept running across the grass. He knew someone was going to call the cops and he needed to get as far away as he could and as fast as he could. He was nearly off school property when a gun shot was heard and he fell to the ground. Ren died as soon as the bullet went in his upper back. All the sudden sirens were heard. Everyone went to the front of the school and noticed Ren was on the floor and Jellal had a gun in his hand. The cops came out of their cars and onto the school grounds.

"Jellal Fernandes you are under arrest."

Jellal noticed Erza in front of the crowd and walked towards her not caring that the cops were calling him.

"I want you to gives this back to Alzack and tell him thanks." He told Erza handing her the gun that he had used to shoot Ren.

The cops slapped the handcuffs on Jellal's wrist and led him to the squad cars. Just as he was going into one of them he stopped and smiled at Erza.(It looked exactly like the smile he gave Erza when he got arrested in the show)

"I love you Erza." he yelled.

Erza's eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe that he loved her. She watched as Jellal was loaded in the squad car and then was driven off.

"I'll see again one day Jellal. " Erza said it so quietly that only she could hear it.

Erza spotted Alzack standing next to Bisca. She walked up to them and handed Alzack his gun.

"He wanted to thank you." Erza gave a smile and then started walking away.


	13. Fight For Freedom part 1

**Sorry it took me longer than planed. I decided to break this chapter into 2 parts. Please review.**

It was Saturday afternoon and all of the students excluding Erza are at Mystogan and Siegrain's house. They are all in the basement talking about Jellal.

"I can't believe Jellal got arrested." Lucy said. She still had a hard time believing it.

"We should fight for his freedom!" Natsu yelled while standing on the couch and pumping his fist in the air.

"Natsu!" Both Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other surprised that they had both had said the pink haired boys name. Lisanna gave Lucy a look that she was sure that meant stay away from my Natsu.

"I agree with Natsu." Everyone looked towards the voice and were surprised to find out it came from Gray.

Everyone started arguing about what they should do. Their voices were raised and some started fighting. Wendy who was sitting next to Mystogan could see his anger bottling up. Mystogan clenched his fist. He couldn't take it anymore.

"QUIET!"

Everyone immediately shut up. Most people were shocked. Almost everyone had never heard him talk before. Siegrain patted his brother on the shoulder. He sighed and then continued to speak.

"Listen everyone we will just go on strike. If its needed and only if it is need we will fight."

No one seemed to be agreeing with him. They just went back to arguing. Mystogan looked down to the floor and wondered why he even tried. All of the sudden he heard Wendy yelled listen at the top of her lungs. Mystogan looked up to find her standing on top of a table.

"Mystogan had a really a good idea it benefits both sides. If you don't like it then leave." Wendy told them pointing to the door.

She looked at everyone and saw that no one was leaving. She gave them all a big smile. "Good." She hopped off the table and walked next to Mystogan.

"That was a really cool thing you did up there." Mystogan told her while giving her a smile.

"It was no problem." the fourteen year old blushed. _He is so cute when he smiles._

Wendy stared at him and he stared back. They started leaning in closer and closer their lips were mere inches away from touching….

"GOOD JOB WENDY!" Natsu yelled jumping between them.

"Thanks Natsu." Wendy mumbled under her breath.

Wendy looked at Mystogan and saw that he was angry too. Wendy couldn't blame him her brother always seemed to ruin their moments together.

"We leave in 5 minutes." Siegrain yelled. "Bring whatever you need."

Everyone got prepared and left the Fernandes' house once the five minutes were up. They went to the jail and started the strike.

Erza was at home all by herself. She was watching the news while eating some strawberry cake. Her parents were at the store and she had no idea where her siblings were either. She was starting to get worried. They hadn't called or told were they were going. _What if they got lost or were hurt?_ Erza grabbed her phone and typed in Sho's number. Sho didn't answer. _Be calm his phone is probably dead. I'll just call Milliana. _Erza typed and her sisters number and hit send. She let it ring for a while and then she noticed something on the television. She turned the volume up. _So my eyes weren't wrong? Why are they doing this to me?_ Erza ran out of the house and to the jail where Jellal was being kept.

"LET JELLAL BE FREE! LET JELLAL BE FREE! LET JELLAL BE FREE!" the students kept on chanting some holding up signs. They had been doing this for an hour and they weren't gonna give up till they got what they wanted.

"STOOOOOPPPPP!"

Everyone stopped to find a familiar girl with scarlet hair in front of them.

"How could you?" she asked them.

"Yes how could you?" a low dark voice asked.

Erza turned around and saw a man with long white hair and beard with an eye patch over his right eye. Lucy's eyes widened with shock. She knew that guy.

"Erza! That guy isn't a cop. He is a wanted criminal."

"Seems like the blonde girl isn't as dumb as she looks. I am not a cop. My name is Hades and we need Jellal for some tests." Hades smirked and all the other cops pulled off their costumes and reveled themselves as more criminals.

"How dare you do this to Jellal!" Erza's face was all red. She reached down her dress and pulled out an iron pipe. "I can never forgive you! Your about to feel the wrath of titania." Erza ran towards Hade with the pipe.

"Erza watch out!" Natsu yelled.

Erza noticed the gun that Hades had. He shot it and all Erza could see was the bullet coming towards her in slow motion.


	14. Fight For Freedom part 2

**Sorry for taking so long. I had been very busy. I will be at school and the chapters will take longer to post. Please enjoy and review. I am begging you guys. **

Erza watched as the bullet came closer she could hear Natsu telling her to watch out but she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. The bullet came closer and closer. The bullet lunged itself in Erza's right arm. She fell to the ground clutching her arm. She could feel the tremendous pain that was like none other but she knew that she couldn't give up. Jellal was depending on her and she wasn't gonna let him down. Ignoring the pain she grabbed the iron pipe and stood up. She then made her way to Hades.

"Still Alive are you? I'll take care of that real soon." Hades said in a dark voice.

Alzack and Bisca stepped in front of Erza. Hades seeing them step in front of Erza angered him.

"Move out of the way or I'll kill you two along with your scarlet hair friend."

They knew Hades was not kidding around but they were not backing down. Alzack kept hold of his pistols while Bisca kept hold of her sniper rifle just in case and refused to move. Hades gave a smirk and then grabbed Bisca by her neck. Her eyes widened. Bisca could see that her feet were now dangling about a half a foot off the ground. She tried prying his hands off but his grip was to tight.

"Let me show you fools what happens when you cross me." With the words he threw Bisca.

She landed on the ground with a thud and everyone heard a sick cracking noise. Alzack forgetting about Erza for a second rushed to Bisca's side. He saw her on the ground clutching her left ankle. He hesitated to touch her for a minute. Then he put her arm around his shoulders and helped her up. Bisca gave him a small smile in which he returned.

Erza glanced back at Bisca and Alzack. _This man is ruthless. He will hurt anyone who stands in the way. _

"You have gone to far now. Its time to show you what Fairy Tail High is made of!" Erza shouted. There were shouts heard all around. The two sides came running at each other and the fight began.

Erza looked and saw Hades run inside the building.

"Everyone stay here and fight. I'll go save Jellal." Erza shouted.

"Wait we will come with you." Erza turned around and saw Siegrain and Ultear behind her.

"Everyone ready?" Erza asked the other two. Both of them nodded their heads and headed in to the building.

A guy came running at Natsu swinging a knife in random directions. Natsu came charging at the guy. He pushed the knife out of the guy's hand and on to the floor. He took out a bottle of Red Hot and shoved the bottle in the guy's mouth. Several more guys came running at him. Natsu shove more hot sauce down their throats but they still kept on coming. _Crap. I can't fight this many. _

"Need some help flame-brain?" Natsu looked behind him for the source of the voice and saw that it belonged to non other than Gray. Natsu nodded his head.

Gray got out a snow cone machine and started turning the crank at rapid speed and hitting the bad guys with ice flying at over thirty miles an hour while Natsu continued to shove the hot sauce down their throats. With in ten minutes the other side was reduced to half.

"You better go check on Juvia." Natsu said giving Gray a nudge on the shoulder.

"Trust me. She can handled herself." Gray told him seeing Juvia.

Natsu looked in the same direction as Gray and his jaw dropped in shock from what he had saw. two guys had their heads under Juvia's armpits and a third one was underneath her foot. Natsu's jaw dropped. He shook his head and went back to fighting.

Gajeel and Levy were fighting back to back. Gajeel was fighting with his fists while Levy fought with a very thick yellow book.

"Gajeel cover me." Levy said.

"You got it bookworm. Gi-hee."

The two took out about twenty people in less than a minute. The next thing Gajeel knew he was being hit by a book.

"What was that for?" he asked Levy.

"Don't you ever call me a bookworm again."

"Okay…..shorty." Gajeel snickered only to be hit by a book again.

Alzack and Bisca were also fighting right next to Gajeel and Levy. Bisca was on Alzack for support and was using one of his pistols to shoot while he was using the other. Bisca shot the pistol at a guy who looked to be about sixty and a heavy drug user. She cursed silently to herself when she missed by an inch. The guy noticed and started running towards them. BAM! Bisca looked to the side to see Alzack blowing the smoke from his pistol and the guy from before lying on the floor.

"Guess there are a few things I could still teach you." he said with a small grin.

Meanwhile, while everyone was fighting Erza, Ultear, and Siegrain took the advantage to go inside the building. The building was completely gray both on the inside and outside with graffiti. The three carefully searched each floor but yet they haven't found Jellal.

"We should just give up." Ultear whined. "We are never going to find him."

"Wait are you sure we checked everywhere?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I've researched this place." Siegrain said

"Is there any basement?" Ultear asked.

"No."

"Secret room?"

Just as Ultear said that the wall in front of them slid open. Siegrain smiled and replied with a yes. All three of them entered the room with Erza leading the way. They followed a dim, narrow hallway. Pretty soon they reached the end and came to a door that looked like the ones in banks except it was completely rusty. Siegrain and Ultear turned the knob while Erza pushed the door. Inside the room it looked like that of a science lab out of a horror movie. There were cobwebs everywhere, dusty glass tubes full of unknown substances. In the center of the room was a table with Jellal strapped onto the table. Erza rushed to his side and began unbuckling the leather strains that were holding him down to the table. As soon as he was free he pulled Erza into a hug.

"Erza….I missed you."

Erza had tears streaming down her face. "I missed you also."

"Could you two please do this later. We still have to get out of here." Ultear pointed out.

"Lets go Erza." Jellal held out his hand which Erza took. They than ran out the building. When they got outside they saw that everyone who was disguised as police officers were all unconscious even Hades.

"I must thank the fool who beat up Hades." Ultear mumbled.

"That would be Laxus." Mira said.

"You mean the principal's grandson?" Erza asked.

"Yeah that was him. He just showed up beat Hades to a pulp and then left." Mira told her. "Well we better have our story straight because Lucy just called the cops."

Ten minutes later the cops and several ambulances showed up. They questioned every student individually and took Jellal in for overnight questioning.

"Why are you taking Jellal in?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry Erza they only want me to answer a few questions." Jellal told her trying to keep her calm. Both of them stood in silence looking at each other and that's when Jellal noticed the blood on Erza's arm.

"Your hurt."

Erza had no idea what he was talking about. She looked to were Jellal's eyes were staring and saw the blood. "This is nothing." she told him. "Just promise me that you will tell me when they release you."

"I promise." Those were the last words Jellal spoke before being escorted to the police.

A couple of hours later everyone was ready to leave the hospital. Most people only had minor injuries and only a few bandages with the exception of Gajeel and Natsu who decided to get in a fight at the hospital and ended up requiring bandages covering up there whole entire bodies. Everyone started laughing when they came out. Natsu tried to tell them to shut up but since his mouth was covered nobody could understand him and that just made everyone crack up harder.

Natsu decided to give up and then everyone left and went home to go to bed because they knew that tomorrow they had to go shopping for presents for Mira's party. They had three more days but Mira liked everything in order and preferred that everyone shopped on the same day so she could get all the presents on the same day. By the time everyone got home they were all exhausted. They fell asleep almost instantly in their warm soft beds knowing tomorrow was another busy day.

**The last part was pretty rushed. I thought I lost this chappie but found it. So yay for me. I need ideas for presents. Send me a review or pm stating a gift and who is giving it to who. **


End file.
